


Trial And Error

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: My take on Michael’s trial in 2009 and the aftermath.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara





	Trial And Error

Chapter One- Nothing Like You  
Johnny’s POV   
I jumped up from my seat as the trial ended sending Michael to Pentonville.  
“This is all you’re fault! The kid wasn’t supposed to go to prison!” I snapped at Dante, seething with anger.  
“John! It’s not his fault!” Liv rose from her seat. Lulu slowly rose from her seat gripping her purse, clenching and unclenching her right hand.  
“I cannot believe you Lulu, after everything I’ve done for you over the years! You send my son to prison? You know Michael was just protecting the people he loves, what were you doing when you fucking stabbed Logan? Crazy or not you should have had to go to prison. You did way worse then Michael.” Carly snapped at Lulu, striking her cousin across the face.  
“You won’t get any argument from me, Carly. Michael was never-I never wanted-“ Lulu shook her head trailing off.  
“Whatever.” Carly rolled her eyes walking away, Sonny seethed at her before following Carly out.  
“It was a tough situation Lulu, you didn’t do anything. They just need some time to come to terms with everything.” Jason stopped by where she stood.  
“You’re wrong. I did everything wrong, Jason. Every choice I make is the wrong one. Thank you though.” Lulu sighed, staring blankly ahead.  
“I’ll check on you later.” He promised patting her shoulder before striding out of the courtroom.  
“I should get you home, you don’t look so good.” Dante says and a bitter chuckle escaped her lips.  
“Don’t give me that shit. That nice guy act, I’m not a stranger to it.” Lulu rolled her eyes.  
“Lulu I raised a good man, don’t disrespect my son.” Liv growled at her.  
“It’s fuck me, right? You literally have driven almost all of my family away since you’ve come to Port Charles. Haha everyone here is so fucking fake and condescending, I finally understand what Johnny was talking about. Screw what you deserve, you just sent my cousin to his death!” Lulu screamed at him, completely snapping like I’d only seen her do once before.  
“I think you need to calm down. You’ve been acting like this for weeks.” Dante looked at her.  
“I’m traumatized, nobody gets that. Everyone claims to know how I feel but, unless you were there you don’t know shit.” Lulu crossed her arms, red in the face.  
“Call me when you can stop acting crazy.” Was all he said.  
I had to go back into the courtroom because I forgot my watch, and I saw Lulu sitting on the floor crying.  
“Forget something?” She asked, holding my watch out to me.  
“Right now I’m more worried about you.” I said helping her up from the floor.  
“I don’t know what to say.” She sighed, wiping her face.  
“What Carly said was wrong, you had no idea Falconeri would do that. You killed Logan in self defense, if I had to go back then I wouldn’t change a thing. Protecting you, going on the run with you...nothing. There’s never anything I regret regarding you. Never will.”


End file.
